


Me, change! Me, alter!

by middlemarch



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Conversations, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Reunion, of a sort.





	

“It wasn’t a pleasure trip, you know, Andrew,” Christopher said to his son.

They hadn’t spent much time together since his return from the States and it seemed even with quite a bit to talk about, they were still prone to silences. Once, Andrew had thought he was dull, always fussing with his flies and chess, too predictable and staid, but now Andrew himself seemed muted, the diamond brightness of the war resolved and Andrew left altered in ways his father couldn’t understand even if the detective and veteran could. He was taken aback at Andrew’s interest in his journey to America, even if he’d decided he wouldn’t speak of it much even before he disembarked and then MI5 had done its level best to obliterate anything else in his life. Sam Stewart had proven again that she was not to be trifled with for sheer indomitability, but the rest of his life was not nearly so implacable as the vicar’s daughter.

“Surely you must have had a bit of a holiday, Dad. Even just a few days—and for the love of God, I don’t want to hear about fishing,” Andrew replied. He was employed and he’d made a little noise about a young woman named Milly, but what he did and whether he was writing again, Christopher didn’t know and felt the questions were beyond him. They had had silence and distance until Sam had arranged this tea and even now, he imagined her urging him on.

“Major Kiefer, my friend, I stayed with him, his family, for a little while and he took me to a few places… ones your mother would have liked, from books, Walden Pond and Concord, I don’t think you remember but she did love Little Women, especially Amy,” he said.

“And that’s it? Didn’t you go to New York or Chicago? You’re even worse than you were in the War, with your secrets,” Andrew said.

“I haven’t any secrets,” he began and then Andrew laughed, a sound utterly familiar and yet it hurt to consider how long he’d heard his son so light-hearted, a boy again, unfettered.

“Oh! Next you’ll tell me you never open with the Queen’s gambit and you’re really rather fond on Bovril. Dad! No secrets,” Andrew exclaimed. He looked like Rosalind when he smiled like that and Christopher was pleased with how it was a comfort now, to see her again in their son.

“None I care to share with you. Shall you tell me about Milly, then? If you expect me to unburden my soul?” There, that might suit them both. He poured out another cup for each of them and sat back, listening. America had been a revelation but not one he cared to share with his son, not now, and perhaps not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for kivrin, for voting, since she requested Christopher Foyle. I can't say how much I wish there was a Season 10 right now, as I wait for results...
> 
> The title is from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
